I Miss You
by Blatant-Obsession
Summary: My second ever song fic....... Just read it..... And review it... I am bad at summaries....


Okay, this is only my second songfic, and I thought I would use another Good Charlotte song. This one is called Thank You Mom, off their debut album. You know. When they were alright? This one is a little idea I have had buzzing around in the open space of my head. Well, here goes:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sitting here thinking back to a time when I was young.  
  
My memory is clear as day.  
  
I'm listening to the dishes clink, you were downstairs,  
  
You would sing Songs of Praise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A blonde man in his early twenties lay on a couch, listening to the air conditioner. His dad left when he was young; Sixteen to be exact. His parents lasted longer than they should have. They didn't belong together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And all the times we laughed with you,  
  
And all the times that you stayed true to us,  
  
Now we say:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The man stood up and walked to an empty room, humming one of the tunes his mother used to sing to him when he was a very young child. He stood in the doorway, looking into the room, as though something strange was going to happen. This room had been taken, once, by someone whom he had loved. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I said I thank you.  
  
I'll always thank you.  
  
More than you could know;  
  
Than I could ever show.  
  
And I love you.  
  
I'll always love you.  
  
There's nothing I won't do,  
  
To say these words to you.  
  
That you're beautiful forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A small envelope in a bookcase caught his eye. He knew he should read it, as he received it three years ago, but then decided not to. Somehow, he made up his mind and walked to the bookcase. He picked up the envelope and opened it carefully. A tear formed in his usually malicious eyes, as he read it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You were my mom, you were my dad.  
  
The only thing I ever had was you.  
  
It's true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Draco,  
I love you so much. I know you miss your father but I hope I did an okay job at raising you all by myself. You have grown to be the most handsome young man I have ever seen. Happy birthday, my wonderful Nineteen- year-old son.  
Your mother,  
Narcissa  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And even when the times got hard,  
  
You were there to lets us know,  
  
That we'd get through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the longest time, after Lucius had left, Narcissa had trouble with her money, and they went through many a rough time. Draco became accustomed to the poor life, and still was so. He did love his mother. He loved Narcissa more than life itself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You showed me how to be a man,  
  
You taught me how to understand,  
  
The things people do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Lucius left, Narcissa tried to help Draco understand why he did so. Draco was angry at her for letting him leave, up until...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You showed me how to love my God,  
  
And you taught me that not everyone,  
  
Knows the truth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco remembered that day in Surrey all too well. At the mere memory of that day, he shuddered. That day, he realized that his life, which was better than he thought, wouldn't get any better. If anything, it would get worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I said I thank you.  
  
I'll always thank you.  
  
More than you could know;  
  
Than I could ever show.  
  
And I love you.  
  
I'll always love you.  
  
There's nothing I won't do,  
  
To say these words to you.  
  
That you're beautiful forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Narcissa was murdered in an attempt to rob the small apartment in Surrey the two, Draco and she, lived in. Draco was at the Ministry of Magic, where he works, when he heard the bad news. He realized, that day, that it wasn't her fault her father left. Actually, it was best that he left. All he knew was that he loved her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Always,  
  
Always, and forever.  
  
Always...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco put on his jacket and left his apartment. He walked solemnly to the cemetery at which Narcissa was buried. He waved his wand silently. "Orchideous," he whispered, as a bouquet of red roses popped out of the end of the wand. He placed the wand back inside his jacket pocket, holding back tears as he looked down upon his mother's headstone. He placed the roses atop her grave and said a short prayer for her. He prayed that she was having a good afterlife and that someday, in the distant future, he may see her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That you will live forever,  
  
Mom. 


End file.
